


Imprinting

by Bearsofthewest



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mother figure is neutral till confirmed, Sesshomaru being a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearsofthewest/pseuds/Bearsofthewest
Summary: A simple act can affect future generations. Sesshomaru should know this most of all as he looks to his daughters.
Relationships: Higurashi Towa & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Higurashi Towa & Setsuna, Sesshomaru & Setsuna
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Imprinting

Sesshomaru pants as he kneels on fresh ground after who knows how long in being locked in that blasted pearl. His stripes are jagged, fangs protruding and eyes red and narrow. He was ready to face the demon who dare trap him in the pearl, leaving his wife and children defenseless.  
It seems only minutes long but it was only seconds when he realizes he wasn't the only one in the clearing. He let's his demonic aura speak for himself. If they leave , then they are wise to recognize his power. If they stay, then they are fools. With his current mood, Bakusaiga wouldn't need to be drawn to show his rage.  
He gets to his feet and turns to the group that dares to stand in his presence. He looks through narrow eyes at the three .....Hanyos before him.  
The one in demon slayer armor readys her naginata and the one in the red robes pulls her bow. (Why do the robes look so familiar?) He flexes his claws as the two hanyo raise their own demonic auras. Do they not know who he was? If they knew, he wouldn't be ready to slaughter them.  
It was the last one, the one who wears strange clothes and shows no tension or even aggression. She walks in front of them , sniffing in his direction. This whole time the wind has decided to be in the enemy’s favor and give them downwind. He readys his claws when the demon slayer says one word that turns his eyes back to gold.

"Towa...." Sesshomaru straightens as this Towa approaches him, still sniffing.  
Towa......studying this Hanyo.... the one with white hair and red eyes...It can't be. Towa finally comes close enough to where even he could smell the scent of his kin.  
Towa and him realize at the same time as the connection is recognized.  
Then he has only a second to recognize the fact he is being hugged, the other two Hanyos losing the tension as it turns into confusion after he rests a hand on his daughter's shoulder.  
The demon slayer tenses as tears are smelt. Sesshomaru let's Towa cry, for him he was gone for only an instant. His daughter has grown so much. He wraps his hand to her other shoulder and brings her in closer. How long has it been? Decades? Hanyos age faster than demons but then they hit a point in which they slow in growth. Could his Towa be more than a hundred?  
Those red eyes look up at him and he finally heard his lost daughter speak for the first time.  
Tear filled and tightening her hold like he would disappear(never again), she spoke. " Tou-san."  
His heart swelled and he brought her back and he looks to the demon slayer and other hanyo. The demon slayer seemed even more confused and surprised, her purple eyes wide. Sesshomaru doesn't need a second more to ponder before Towa confirms his suspicions, pulling away and speaking to the slayer.  
"Setsuna, it's Tou-san!"  
Towa had a smile that reminded him of their mother. Towa was always the more emotional one of the twins.  
Setsuna seems even more surprised and it's only then did he see something was wrong. Though Setsuna wasn't nearly as straightforward as Towa, she still followed in her sister's footsteps once she was reassured.  
"Towa." Sesshomaru looks to the last unidentified hanyo and he came to the conclusion on who she was. From the stance she was taking alone he spoke her name, light insurance to the group.  
"Moroha, taking after your father I see." He looks to his other daughter and sees himself so much in the way she tenses under his gaze.  
"Setsuna."  
He puts a hand back on Towa shoulder and she turns to look at him.  
"What is going on?"  
\------  
15 Years ago  
The great Daiyouki who resides in this palace never runs or increases his pace , making his way to his destination. He can smell a scent of blood (only slightly tensing at the smell) and an even softer scent of sweetness. He enters and sees his wife laying on her futon. He kneels and he is given to his firstborn. Out of her bundle, his eldest of only a few minutes,she reaches her hand to grab his clawed hand. He is careful in letting her grasp his claws,skin delicate and can't take the sharp point right now. When her eyes open, gold meets red and something clicks within him. Sesshomaru leans forward ,letting his daughter scent him before doing the same. \------- Present Imprinting,who knew that would be the most certain way to recognize his daughters and niece.


End file.
